And That's The Tooth!/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown during the day and zoom in slowly.) Narrator: It was a very beautiful morning in Tarrytown. (Dissolve to an overview of Tarrytown Airport.) Narrator: The kind of morning that brought a smile to everyone's face. And speaking of smiles— (Overview of the kids' hangar.) —inside the kids' hangar— (Cut to inside the hangar; Tracy and Snuffy are here, the latter with his mouth opened widely.) Narrator: —Little Snuffy was smiling harder than he'd ever smiled in his life. (Close-up of Snuffy; he begins to speak, but he keeps his mouth open, resulting in his speech nearly unintelligible.) *''Lines in square brackets indicate the best translation of his words.* '''Snuffy:' Tracy! How's it look in there? Tracy: "How's it look in there?" Well, you were right, Snuffy. You do have a loose tooth right in the front. Snuffy: that bad? Tracy: Huh? Snuffy, you have to close your mouth so I can understand what you're saying. (Snuffy voices a soft chuckle; now he speaks normally.) Snuffy: I said, "Is that bad?" To have a loose tooth, I mean? Tracy: Nope. It happens to every kid. Soon, your loose tooth is gonna fall out—that doesn't hurt at all. And then it makes room for a new, bigger tooth to grow. Snuffy: Really? That sounds like fun! Tracy: You haven't even heard the best part. You haven't heard about...the Tooth Fairy. Snuffy: The Tooth Fairy? Who's that? Tracy: She's a special fairy who visits you in the night. After your new tooth falls out, you're supposed to sleep with it near you. (Widen to frame an amazed Snuffy.) When the Tooth Fairy comes, she takes the tooth and adds it to her collection. Then, she leaves a small present for you, in exchange. Snuffy: Oh, boy! Wait'll I tell Jay Jay! (His propeller starts spinning; he taxis out of the hangar.) Come on, Tracy, let's go find him! Tracy: Hey, wait for me! (She follows him; dissolve to a head-on view of Jay Jay flying through the air. Tracy and Snuffy fly in from either side at a long distance, and proceed forward until they meet up with him.) Narrator: So, Snuffy went and found Jay Jay and told him all about his loose tooth, and about his new discovery, the Tooth Fairy. Jay Jay: Gosh, Snuffy, that's great. You know, the Tooth Fairy's always been pretty nice to me. Snuffy: Really? Jay Jay: Yeah! The last time I lost a tooth, she came and left me a big beach ball to blow around. Snuffy: Wow! Jay Jay: Snuffy, anything can happen when the Tooth Fairy comes to visit. Light, upbeat woodwind/bass/piano melody with drums/tambourine accents, brisk 4 (G major) Short woodwind/harp/windchime section after specific lines Lines spoken in rhythm are marked with one asterisk (*) Snuffy: It means I'm growing up? Jay Jay, Tracy: Yeah, that's true Jay Jay: And it's something everybody goes through Snuffy: I lose it, I win it Jay Jay: Shows each time you grin (The next line is sung in couplets: Jay Jay sings the first word alone, Tracy joins in on the next two, and Snuffy joins from the fourth word onward.) All: It's all a part of losing a tooth (Jay Jay and Snuffy switch positions.) Snuffy: It'll leave me with an empty space Yeah! Jay Jay: But another tooth will grow in its place worry, Snuffy. Snuffy: But how will I chew? Tracy: Just like you always do (Next line in couplets: This time, Jay Jay sings the first three words alone, Tracy and Snuffy join in on the fourth word onward.) All: It's all a part of losing a tooth Strings in Snuffy: What about the fairy? Tracy: Well, she's the very best part Jay Jay: And this will put a smile upon your face With the tooth under your pillow, she slips in when it's dark Pizzicato strings for one bar, stoptime Jay Jay, Tracy: And leaves you something special in its place * Snuffy: Is that the truth? * Jay Jay, Tracy: Yeah, that's the truth (Next line in couplets: Jay Jay sings the first word alone, Tracy and Snuffy join in on the second word onward.) All: It's all a part of losing a tooth Normal rhythm resumes Short woodwind section after first line, trumpet/harp after second and fourth (Overhead shot of the trio.) Snuffy: I could hardly wait for that day (He rises upward and does a barrel roll.) When I can stand up proudly and say "It's out, and it's done" * Jay Jay, Tracy: Yeah, that's just number one (Jay Jay hovers slightly to the left, and Snuffy takes his place.) There's plenty more coming your way Stoptime (E major) * Snuffy: Is that the truth? * Jay Jay, Tracy: Yeah, that's the truth Normal rhythm resumes (D major) All: It's all a part of losing your tooth Last word held/modulated; stoptime for final line * All: And that's the truth Song ends on a stinger (All three zoom upward out of frame; dissolve to outside the main hangar as Jay Jay and Snuffy taxi into view.) Jay Jay: Boy, I can't wait to see what the Tooth Fairy gives you! Snuffy: Me too! I'm so excited! (Savannah taxis up to them.) Savannah: Why, hey there, sweethearts. Jay Jay, Snuffy: Hi, Savannah. Snuffy: Savannah, I have a loose tooth and I was wondering, when do you suppose it's gonna fall out? Savannah: (chuckles slightly) Sugar, I don't know. Nobody knows that. It could come out at any time. (Those last seven words throw a sudden shock into the green Skywriter's head; his mouth falls slightly open as he begins to realize something.) Snuffy: What?! W-what if it fell out at the wrong time, and I lost it? Then I wouldn't get a present from the Tooth Fairy! Savannah: Well, that is possible, Snuffy, honey. But you shouldn't worry about it. There's never any use worrying about things that you cannot control. Snuffy: I have to make sure my tooth comes out in some nice safe place, where it won't get lost. I just have to! Jay Jay: Hey, speaking of things you have to do, weren't you supposed to draw a big picture in the sky right about now? Snuffy: Uh-oh, you're right! I'd better get going right away! (Both jet planes back up a little for Snuffy to leave; dissolve to a diagonal view of the sky. Snuffy swoops into view slowly.) Narrator: Since little Snuffy was a skywriting airplane, it was up to him to draw a big, pretty picture in the sky for all the kids below to enjoy. He was just about to start when suddenly... (Something hits the brain inside the little monoplane's head, something not good.) Snuffy: Oh, no! I just thought of something: If I fly around too much, I might jiggle my tooth out and lose it. (pants) I'd better be really careful while I draw my picture. (He zooms off, skywriting smoke starting up from behind; dissolve to an empty area of the sky as Snuffy proceeds with his job, flying in the following directions. Up left, left center, right bottom. Barn door wipe to Jay Jay outside Old Oscar's barn, eyes on the sky as Snuffy joins him.) Snuffy: Uh, so...so what do you think, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: (stagey) Uh...it's...it's nice. Yeah, i-it's really nice. A very pretty picture of a...of a...a doggy! Right? Snuffy: No, it was supposed to be a tiger— Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Oh, right, of course! A tiger! (Widen to frame him.) That was gonna be my next guess! It looks just like a tiger. Snuffy: (deadpan) I was going to say, "a tiger lily". That's a flower. Jay Jay: Oh, right, I can see the lily part! Yeah-heh-heh-heh, cool! Snuffy: Oh, Jay Jay, you're just being nice—it came out all wrong because I didn't wanna move around. I don't wanna jiggle my loose tooth out in the wrong place. Jay Jay: (normal tone) Look, Snuffy. Let's play a game so you won't think about that tooth. How 'bout Skytag? Snuffy: Okay. (Jay Jay taps his wing.) Jay Jay: Tag, you're it! (He runs off, laughing.) Catch me if you can, little guy! (Lighthearted, Snuffy chases after his blue friend. Wipe to a head-on view of him flying; Snuffy is barely keeping up and is several yards away.) Jay Jay: Aww, Snuffy, you'll never catch me like that. (Snuffy catches up.) Snuffy: I'm sorry, Jay Jay. But I don't wanna fly any faster because of my loose tooth! Jay Jay: (inhales, vexed) Oh, brother. (He shakes his head.) Maybe you need to do something else so you won't think about that tooth. (They zoom off; barn door wipe to a head-on view of Tracy, Savannah and Snuffy flying in a line. The ocean is barely visible in the lower sky portion.) Narrator: Tracy suggested that Snuffy should join her and Savannah— (Dissolve to some clouds blocking the camera; they part to reveal Pangabula Island from below. Zoom in slowly on it.) Narrator: On a picnic at Pangabula Island. (Dissolve back to the trio.) Tracy: And at this time of the year, Pangabula is nice and cool and windy. Right, Savannah? Savannah: Mm-hmm. And the sparkleberries are in full bloom, too. Oh, you'll have a wonderful time, Snuffy. (Suddenly as if on cue, Snuffy starts jiggling in the wind.) Snuffy: Whoaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Savannah: Don't worry, Snuffy! It's just a little old ocean wind! Tracy: Yeah, it won't hurt you! Snuffy: But-but it mi-ight jiggle my tooth! A-and if my tooth falls out here, it might drop into the water, and then I'd never find it! I'd better turn back to the airport before that happens. (He turns around and flies off.) Tracy: Snuffy, wait! WAIIIIT!! Narrator: But Snuffy wouldn't turn back—he was too busy worrying about losing his tooth in the water. (Dissolve to an overview of the airport later that day.) Narrator: By the time Snuffy got back to Tarrytown Airport— (Snuffy lands.) —he had made a big decision. Snuffy knew that no matter where he flew, he might lose his tooth. (Ground level of the taxiway; Snuffy approaches.) Narrator: So he decided not to fly at all, until after it came out. Snuffy: I'm gonna stay right here at Tarrytown Airport, where I'll be safe. Narrator: Or so he thought. But just then... (Right on cue, Herky comes hovering past, totally in a rush.) Herky: Sor-r-ry, Snuffy! (He flies off; he continues o.s.) I've got an emer-r-rgency delivery!! (The second half of this statement causes him to swoop past Snuffy so hard, he wobbles a little.) Snuffy: Yikes! Herky could've accidentally bumped right here at the airport. I've gotta be even more careful—maybe I'll just stay inside the hangar. (He taxis off; overview of the kids' hangar as he enters it.) Narrator: So, Snuffy went into the hangar. His plan was to stay there until his tooth safely fell out. (Medium shot of him, his propeller stops spinning.) And from that moment on, everything became really quiet at Tarrytown Aiport. (On the taxiway, Jay Jay and Tracy taxi slowly and quietly across, and notice Snuffy o.s.) Narrator: Because everyone cared about Snuffy, nobody wanted to disturb him. Jay Jay, Tracy: Shh. (They go off; cut to the runway as Savannah taxis slowly up to the nearest road, Herky hovers down to her.) Narrator: Or jiggle him accidentally. Herky, Savannah: Shh. (They exit one by one; cut back to Snuffy in the hangar.) Narrator: Meanwhile, poor Snuffy was inside the kids' hangar just waiting for his tooth to come out, and waiting, and waiting. Finally, Jay Jay came to visit him. (Here comes the blue jet plane, he settles next to Snuffy on the end of this.) Jay Jay: Hey there, champ! Snuffy: Hi, Jay Jay! Boy, am I glad to see you! Jay Jay: How's it goin'? Snuffy: Well, okay, I guess. Why is it so quiet outside? Jay Jay: Well, nobody's takin' off or landing. They don't wanna make any noise until your tooth falls out. Snuffy: Really? Gosh, that's real nice. But... Jay Jay: (from o.s.) But what? (Pull back to frame him.) Snuffy: Well... (stammers a little) I've been thinking about what Savannah said. Waiting around for this tooth to fall out is taking a long, long time. A-and I'm worrying too much about it. Besides, I'm bored. I wanna go back outside and play again, and I want you all to have fun again, too. Jay Jay: Good idea. (Snuffy's propeller starts spinning.) Come on, let's go tell everybody the good news! (They exit; cut to a close-up of the observation tower's loudspeaker.) Brenda: (over speaker) Your attention, everyone. (Cut to Brenda in her workshop, using her headset/portable radio.) Brenda: This is Brenda Blue speaking, and I have great news. (Back to the loudspeaker.) Snuffy wants everyone to know that he's no longer worried about when his tooth will come out. He wants everyone to stop worrying about him and have fun, fun, fun, just like before. (From here, cut to Jay Jay, Snuffy and Herky flying in a triangular formation through the sky.) Snuffy: Come on, Herky! Jay Jay and I are gonna play Skytag! Narrator: So, everybody went back to their normal activities, and everybody was happy again, including young Snuffy. (They zoom off; dissolve to an overview of the kids' hangar that night.) Narrator: Later that night— (Cut to inside; Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy are sleeping soundly.) —Snuffy was able to sleep peacefully and not worry about anything. (Cut to outside; now it is morning.) Narrator: But the next morning, there was a big surprise. Snuffy: (from inside) Yippeeeee!!! (Cut to inside on the end of this; all three planes are wide awake, the first two looking towards Snuffy. In front of him is a small flowerpot containing a few white flowers.) Snuffy: It came out!! (Close-up.) My tooth came out, see? (He turns his head toward the camera and stretches his mouth open a little; the right buck tooth is missing, leaving an open space.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Neat-o! It is gone! (Cut to he and Tracy.) I can see a big space right in the front! Did it hurt? Snuffy: I didn't even feel it fall out! It came out in the middle of the night while I was asleep, and look at the present the Tooth Fairy left me! (Wide shot of the trio as he glances toward the flower pot. On the far left, Jay Jay starts fiddling with his mouth rather vigorously.) Tracy: Wow, it's beautiful! (She notices the mouth-jittering jet plane.) Jay Jay, what are you doing? Jay Jay: I-I was just hoping I could jiggle a tooth loose, too—then I'' could get a flower from the Tooth Fairy. '''Tracy:' Oh, Jay Jay! (She and Snuffy shake their heads at this, and she adds a giggle. Close-up of Snuffy as he shows his open space from before.) Narrator: So, that's how Snuffy learned not to worry about the things he couldn't control, like losing a tooth. (Pull back to frame the other two.) Because after all his worrying, in the end, everything turned out just fine. And that's the tooth—uh...I mean...truth. (All three trade happy smiles; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts